gunthegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Magruder
Thomas Magruder is the main antagonist of the best-selling western themed video game Gun. He's a fat criminal who has taken large parts of the western territories both from the Apache tribes and Federal Government. During the Civil War In the game, Magruder is an army personnel who leads the Texas Mountain Rifles. During the Civil War, he undertakes a mission to find Quivira, an ancient lost city of gold. On the search he met Ned White, who knows a person who has been to Quivira. Fueled with the news, he finds Dr. Campbell and forces him to tell where Quivira is. Campbell and his Indian friend proclaims that "Someday he will find what he's looking for and that day will be your last". Angered by these words, Macgruder shoots the Indian and cuts of Campbell's head. When Corporal Clay Allison throws him Coronado's cross, which in the game is a map to Quivira, an Apache woman shoots him in the eye, and broke the cross in two pieces. Because of his wounds he fell unconscious, and the cross was gone from his grasp. After the War: Search for the Cross After the war, he puts himself in the bustling railroad business, and over the next decade and a half, he used his wealth and power he acquired to force his influence in Colorado, Montana, Wyoming, and even parts of Kansas. He then forced the Apaches to give him their land, all in the pursuit of the cross which will lead him to Quivira. In the game Magruder is a brutal, uncaring, cruel, sadistic monster of a man who freely tortures people for no reason and murders for the sake of murder. His greed and crimes are both constantly growing as he gets closer and closer to his goals. He feels no remorse, and will do everything to get what he wants. Failure for him is not an option, and those who fails might lose their ears, fingers, or lives. His favorite weapon is his seven-barrel Nock gun. He is always prominent in using dynamites, even at the cost of his henchmen's lives. He wears metal body armor, specially designed to stop bullets. He also experiments on guns, inventing guns of mass destruction like a portable canon shrunk to appear like a rifle (Cannon Nock Gun, as it is called in the game). He also owns and rides a tank-like train filled with guns and artilleries which he also use for ramming, and transporting his weapons and soldiers. Magruder also has a big hatred for Native Americans. He uses them for target practice and in labour camps. Clash with Colton and Death In the end, he finally arrives at Quivira, but like what Many Wound's father predicted, he dies when he threw a big pile of dynamite that made Quivira fall. Getting himself flattened with a rock in the process, Colton laughed at the poor, pathetic excuse of a man as he escaped the destroyed city. After he is killed Colton obtains his Nock Gun, a Powerful shotgun capable of sending anyone flying. How he obtains this is presumed to be recovery from the wreckage. Category:Characters Category:Enemies